bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyouichi Shihōin
| birthplace = Soul Society | birthday = June 12 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'0' | weight = 205 lbs | hair = Black (purple tint) | eyes = Sky blue | measurements = | affiliation = Onmitsukidō | previous affiliation = Seireitei | occupation = 1st Head of the Shihōin Clan | team = Executive Militia | previous occupation = Captain of Second Division Head of Executive Militia | division = | previous division = | partner = Yǎo-Fēng | previous partner = | base of operations = Second Division Baracks Shihōin Residence | family = Shihōin Family | marital status = Widowed | education = Common Sense | alignment = Neutral | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = Unknown | roleplay debut = | series debut = }} (四楓院きょう一, Shihōin Kyouichi, Literally meaning; "First Lord of the Shihōin Clan) is the founding captain who laid the framework of the . He was the first head of the as well as first Commander-in-Chief of the . His longer time partner and friend Yǎo-Fēng would become his lieutenant and the Second-in-Command of the Onmitsukidō. Kyouichi is one of the most hated captains of all because of his cruel and gruesome methods. Kyouichi's son took too long taking his test for entering the Onmitsukidō, Kyouichi failed him despite his son having a perfect score. Despite his harsh ways, if someone needs a job done, Kyouichi will get the job done. Prior to joining Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's gang, Kyouichi did large assassination jobs alongside his partner-in-crime Yǎo-Fēng, where to two would be known as Onmitsukidō. During this time Kyouichi earned the moniker Agent Black (理黒, Rikuro) — a title given unto him for his services. The mother of his son, whom was also a member of the Onmitsukidō, died while on a mission of her own. At some point one of Kyouichi's jobs had been to assassinate Yachiru Unohana. This however was later revealed to be a setup for Yamamoto to get into direct contact with him. Yamamoto would place a offer out on the table that Kyouchi could not refuse, joining Yamamoto in the process. Appearance As a member of the , Kyouichi hones the physical features that most of it's members does. Kyouichi is a ripped man standing at exactly six feet flat. He possesses black hair that has a distinct purple tint to it which reaches to about his upper back just about the mid-back. His hair isn't exactly messy, but it isn't straight. If it were to be explained by a woman, it would be "half done" and rushed. His hair frames the sides of his face with an extended bag coming exactly down the middle of his face separating both his eyes stopping just above the nose. Blue eyes, that resemble those of a tiger's are in a league of their own. Some believe that his eyes have a life force of their own. They have natural killing intent, resting on his face with a cold stare and blank expression. It's easy to think that Kyouichi doesn't like you, if you aren't aware of personality. The lids of his eyes low, covering the upper portions of his eyeballs makes the case even worse. Young children fear him, as even his own child would cry when Kyouichi would sometimes hold him. Eyes of a serial killer and he refuses to do anything about it or the negativity it brings to him. Kyouichi's general attire consists of the traditional garbs of the Shinigami shihakushō. However, as a member of the Onmitsukidō, Kyouichi attempted to alter the attire just a bit so he wouldn't be confused as a shinigami (back in the past). Rather than covering the entirety of his arms, the sleeves stop around the elbows, making them three-fourths quarter length. Appearantly this was way before the founding of the technique. The area of the arm that is left unoccupied by the sleeves, is covered by weighted arm band-like gloves with thumb slots and the four fingers portion open. Around his waist holding his entire uniform together is a silk obi. Behind the obi is his zanpakutō sitting horizontally. Personality History Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Zanpakutō Titles Quotes Trivia Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:Shihōin